


everything will be alright, if you keep me next to you

by beinmyheart



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Crack-ish, F/M, Felicity is a BAMF, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beinmyheart/pseuds/beinmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Queen is eight months pregnant and her day is not going well.</p>
<p>Her husband, the wonderfully stubborn man that he is, has gotten himself kidnapped by the newly crazed Malcolm Merlyn.<br/>So yeah, she’s a little bit cranky right now and possibility on the verge of tears, but she’s not entirely sure if it’s the hormones or just a bad case of heartburn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything will be alright, if you keep me next to you

**Author's Note:**

> You can blame longlivefelicitythequeen’s love of a Pregnant!Felicity for this. Just a little token for a year of friendship! I'm afraid you're stuck with me forever!

* * *

As far as bad days go, Felicity Queen is having a _monumentally_ bad one.

It all started with the sound of her dreaded alarm, well, it wasn’t the fact it chimed altogether. No, it was more because it _chimed_ 45 minutes after her usual rise and shine, making her skip breakfast just to be on time for a horrid shareholders meeting at Queen Inc.  

Who in their right mind takes on a board of twenty old men that have their heads stuck up their own asses on an empty stomach?  

And oh, that was only the start of her work day. By 10 am, the 25 servers that powered the company, yes the _complete_ set of servers had crashed, causing the employees to have no access to the internal network.

What’s a fortune 500 company without email and phone lines? More like an _unfortunate 0_ company.

On top of everything else, being 8 months pregnant _does not_ help the situation. In addition to the hormones that either want to make her sob into her blanket at puppies in tv commercials or climb her husband like he’s the last single living tree on the planet, her back aches… _constantly._ Her feet are the size of an elephant’s, she literally cannot wear anything else but her shabby flip flops and the ninja that is growing inside her? It’s _definitely_ Oliver Queen’s kid because it uses her bladder to parkour off.

Speaking of her husband, the _wonderfully_ stubborn man that he is, has gotten himself kidnapped by the newly crazed Malcolm Merlyn.

So yeah, she’s a little bit cranky right now and possibility on the verge of tears, but she’s not entirely sure if it’s the hormones or just a bad case of heartburn.

 

↫↬

 

“Sweetheart, are you sure you want to do this?” Captain Lance asks nervously, looking like his heart may fail him at any given moment as he looks between Felicity and the abandon warehouse behind her, “This is an incredibly dangerous situation.”

Felicity just continues to angrily chew the Twizzer she’s eating and stares at the warehouse.

“Lis, Lance is right and Ollie would kill me if you or the little ninja got injured. Let me go in and talk to him? Maybe Malcolm will listen to me this time” Thea says timidly but there’s a fiery determine shining from her eyes. The Queen Siblings are nothing but deeply protective of each other.

A huge sigh rattles her body as Felicity places a gentle hand on Thea’s forearm, “In all due respect, guys, if anyone is going to get through this son of a bitch, it’s going to be me. I know from past experiences.. And Thea, honey, he doing this because in his sick twisted mind, he’s trying to protect you so who knows what he’ll do when he sees you. Best stay here, okay?”

With a small curt nod from the captain, everyone takes their places.

 

↫↬

 

Felicity knows she should be nervous or worried, maybe even a little scared as she stands in front of the large metal doors that will reveal what’s on the other side once she gives the okay.

But oh boy, she’s not. Not a single fibre in her being is feeling any of these things. Do you know what she is?

Royally _pissed off._ Oh that pun was fully intended.

Pissed off that this mental SOB had the _nerve_ to kidnap Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow, _her husband_ and thinks he can get away with it. Pissed off that she _finally_ found a comfortable position in her warm bed that had her dozing off for only to be dragged out of bed by a frantic Thea. And now, she’s really pissed off that she’s standing out in the freezing cold at 2 am.

She’s about to signal her okay when she hears one of the SWAT members ask Lance, “Are you really going to let her go in like _that?..._

In a speed that rivals Barry’s, she whips around and death glares the guy in question before looking down to inspect her outfit. Her favourite Russian Doll pj’s are roughly tucked into a pair of old gumboots that she grabbed at first sight, and plus she never knows when her water is going to break and Felicity Queen is _always_ prepared. Her purple tank top is skewed and there’s chocolate sauce stains from 3 days ago but they are hidden by Oliver’s old arrow jacket. It’s way too big for her, as the sleeves covers her tiny hands but it’s snug around her large tummy where she’s zipped it up. 

It’s an odd fit, but it still smells like Oliver and god damn it, if she’s going to play superhero for the night, she’s gonna look the part.

Before she can bark back a sassy remark, Quentin has put his hands up in surrender as he whispers to the guy, 

“Geez Bill, didn’t your mother ever tell you to not question a pregnant woman?”

 

↫↬

 

“MALCOLM MERLYN,” Her loud voice has the perfect tone of an angry mother in it, as she storms through the doors, pure rage runs in her veins making her fists tighter and tighter, “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?”

She ignores the strangled gasp and the grunt when she walks by Oliver and Digg, who have their hands tied up above their heads, lightly swinging from the pole.

“Oh Ms Smoak, so glad you can join us, the fun is about to start.” 

“Oh yes it is Mr Crazy Pants, but I’ll be the one who will be having the fun, well if you hand over Oliver I will, I mean not in that _way_ \- I’m angry and tired, and he’s getting a stern talking to and possibly a life ban on sex, I just meant that -”

“Fe-li-ci-ty” Oliver sluggishly mumbles, interrupting her epic babble. So much for being a cool and collected superhero for the night, she’s _babbling_ about sex.

Turning on her heel and Felicity gives Oliver her _very_ best unimpressed look, “Don’t you start mister, I specifically told you no big moves until I was in the foundry next. Did you listen? No! So be quiet and hang there!”

Without a second glance, she turns back around to find Malcolm Merlyn smirking. Oh no, she’s not having that happen. Malcolm Merlyn does not get to smirk ever again.

She starts off slow but gets firmer and firmer with each word, standing her ground with eyes shining with power and determination, “Remember when I told you that if you betrayed us, I would let the entire world know you were alive and where you were? Surprise!”

At the word, the SWAT team comes barging in, guns blazing, surrounding Malcolm Merlyn. It’s Felicity’s turn to smirk as she waddles away from the scene. The last thing she hears is Oliver chuckling at the conversation between Quentin and John.

“Man, is Felicity wearing Oliver’s old....”

“We should’ve been here sooner but she made me drive back and get it…”

 

↫↬

 

She doesn't know how she got here, actually she drove here - _duh._ But Felicity doesn’t know how she got herself into an argument with a teenage boy with red hair and braces at the McDonald’s drive thru.

“Ma’am, that is _definitely_ the Arrow’s jacket from 2013. I _know_ it is…”

“Dude, don’t ma’am me! No it’s not… Well okay it is, I’m just really into cos play, okay? Now hand over the damn sundae!”

Once her chocolate is in hand, she drives and parks her Mini. Shoving the container into the cup holder so she can lean over the handbrake to find the CD she wants, but swears profusely when her stomach makes the sundae tip, righting it before picking it up as she puts in the CD and finds the track, seconds later the heavy beats of Taylor Swift’s _Bad Blood_ vibrate through the small car.

What? It’s her angry song.

She’s only on her third bite when the passenger door opens and Oliver gracefully sides in, looking like he’s come from a model shoot in his grey henley and dark blue jeans. _The jerk._

Felicity doesn’t even make any sign that she knows his presence is there, she is too busy shovelling the chocolate-ly goodness into her much and is way too emotional to talk. But as a drop of ice cream leaks off the spoon and onto the soft green leather, she breaks.

Of course, she doesn’t say what she actually feels because that’s too easy for a highly emotional pregnant women.. So instead of saying that she was absolutely scared shitless about losing Oliver, she says between sobs while placing the container back down,

“I. Got. Some. On. Your. Jacket! Now. It’s. Ruined!”

In an instant, Oliver is leaning awkwardly over to cup one cheek and wipes the ice cream off in one quick flick of a finger, “Hey hey, shhh, it’s okay. It came off, see?” His voice is low and sweet as his thumb wipes at her tears, while placing small soft kisses on the other cheek, “Talk to me, Felicity.”

She tries, she really does but all the fear and emotion of the night has finally caught up to her and is forming a lump in her throat so she shakes her head.

Oliver’s body tenses for a second but eases when he stares into her watery blues and sees the aftermath of panic. He leans down to give her a slow, sweet kiss that tells her that he’s okay, that she didn’t lose him and that he’s not going anywhere. He sits up and pulls playfully at the zip on her sleeve with a smug grin plastered across his face

“You’re wearing my jacket…”

This time Felicity finds the words, her true feelings pour out in a small voice, “I got my lead from you, I thought if I wore it, I would feel braver. I wouldn’t be so freaked out about us losing you,” she says as a hand comes to rest on her bump, her thumb caressing it, “I thought I could be a hero in that thing, blocking out any fear. But I’m not, I’m just a scared fat pregnant woman who looks like she’s about to step onto a farm.”

A gasp echoes around the car as Oliver breathes, “Oh, baby. C’mere,” he reaches over her to push her seat back and lifts her onto his lap, gathering her to his chest tightly as a hand runs through her hair, “No, Felicity. Don’t ever say that. You’re beautiful and brave. You’re the strongest person I know. I mean you took down Malcolm Merlyn and saved our lives tonight. I love you and I’ll never willingly leave you. You are a hero, Felicity Queen. You’re _my_ hero.”

They sit in peace for a long moment, just holding each other like it is the only thing that matters before Felicity lifts her head from his shoulder, “I love you, too. But, I’d love you more if you took me home and gave me a back-rub.”

Oliver chuckles lightly “Anything you want, Superhero”

 

↫↬

 

It’s exactly half an hour later that Felicity finds herself curled up against her husband in their big comfy bed, with one large warm hand rubbing circles along her spine underneath her tank top and the other lovingly caresses her bump. Apparently the little ninja loves having her daddy near as she kicks right on Oliver’s hand and Felicity groans. She was on the edge of sleep but before she can open her eyes, she hears Oliver murmur in her ear.

“Go back to sleep, baby,” and there’s a long beat before a rustling of sheets and two hands cupping her bump before Oliver whispers, “Hey Little Ninja, could you please give Mommy a break while she rests, she save the day today. She’s a hero.”

As she drifts off to sleep with a terribly big grin, Felicity thinks, that _finally_ Overwatch can clock off for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and kudos make my world go round, lovely people!
> 
> Come and say hi to me on Tumblr: emmajadex1989


End file.
